Given the reliance on computers, computing devices (e.g., cellular telephones, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, and the like), and automated systems (e.g., automated teller machines, kiosks, etc.) to conduct secure transactions and/or access private data, user authentication is critical. Traditional approaches to user authentication involve utilizing user identification and one-time passwords (OTPs) distributed through a secure channel provide an additional level of security to a login authentication. Unfortunately, manual translation of these OTPs from the offpath channel device to the requesting relying party device (i.e., across the “air gap”) can lead to errors. In short, authentication mechanisms that rely on traditional one-time passwords pose security risks. Therefore, there is a need for an approach that can use one-time passwords with minimal human interaction and translation errors.